


The Last Unicorn (or some 8th graders are really glorified 5year olds)

by mikeyskies



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/F, Gender Changes, Middle School, based on real life, girl!mikey - Freeform, girl!patrick, girl!pete - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeyskies/pseuds/mikeyskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey Way had nothing better to do on Sunday. so why not go to Mer's party? They'd probably watch a movie, have some pizza, and maybe make brownies. Also Pete would be there. Maybe... no. Normal people don't have huge crushes on their best friend. but...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this all (mostly) happened. I went to my friends house and we watched a lot of movies, including The Last Unicorn. I don't know why. My irl Pete and I were very annoyed. especially when everyone else was singing along.

"Hey you going to Mer's house on Sunday?"  
My best friend of four years (and crush) asked me. Pete was something different. We called her Pete for so long, we kinda just forgot her real name. She is beautiful, let me tell you. Tan skin, and the most entrancing brown eyes. They look like they could hold every secret ever. I trust her eyes. She is a few inches shorter than me with shoulder length dark hair. I've known her since fourth grade.  
"I don't know. I mean, it beats staying home and listening to Gerard complain about his art and shit."  
"Come on, Mikey, you gotta"  
"I'll ask my parents,okay?"  
"Hey! What you guys talking about?" Pete's close friend, Patricia "Rick" Stump, came running up to us. Rick is shorter than Pete and has straight, dirty blonde hair. She is total Phan trash and has an asthetic blog.  
"Mer's thing on Sunday" Pete responds.  
"Oh I'll be like an hour late, by the way" Rick adds.  
I sigh. Everyone talks about how Pete and Rick basically are dating. They barely go anywhere without the other and definitely platonically like each other. They're both cute. I'm just me. Tall, shitty knees, brown hair, hazel eyes, glasses. Nothing special about me.  
"We should probably get ready to go" I said.  
"See ya on Sunday!" Pete called  
"See you on Sunday."  
\----------------------------------------------

"Hey Mer!"  
"Oh hey mikes. Glad you could make it!" My friend, Mer opens the door for me to come in. It's cold out side.  
On the couch I see two of my other friends, Margo and Cecelia.  
"Hey" Cecelia says  
I sit down and start petting the cat, Monkey. I love cats. I think the only reason I don't have 20 is that my brother is allergic. "Is Pete here yet?" I ask. Mer laughs. She thinks we'd be a cute couple.  
"Her car just pulled in. I'll go talk to her."  
I sigh. I'm wearing black jeans, a red ban shirt and a men's flannel shirt. _Totally classy, Mikes_ I tell myself. Pete knocks on the door. She's wearing a Supernatural shirt and pale blue jeans. She looks hot. I look like a tired trainwreck. _here goes nothing_ I think.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Pete."  
"Oh hey, Mikey!" Pete steps inside. We hear loud laughter coming from the other room.   
"We should probably check on them"I say. We cautiously slide in to the den. Mer, Margo and Cecelia are laughing their asses off. I look to the screen. Under the Netflix symbol I saw what they searched. _The Last Unicorn_   
"What the hell guys?" Pete says sarcastically. I roll my eyes.   
"Why did you look this up?" I question.   
"well Margo wanted to see if it was on here", Mer starts, "So I looked it up. And it is!"  
Pete walks over to the screen.  
"It literally says for 5 to 7 year olds. We are 13. We are too old for this!" she exclaims.   
Mer snickers.   
"We gotta watch it, then." She replies, laughing.   
I sigh. It's not worth fighting with her.   
"Alright. What should we watch till Rick gets here and we can watch Monty Python and the Holy Grail?" Mer asks. She loves Monty Python. "Ooo! Let's watch Galavant!"  
Last year, the two of us got together and watched Galavant together. We did it again this year. Though we are the only ones that have seen it.   
"Galawhat?" Pete asks, confused.   
"A four week comedy musical extravaganza, that's what!" Mer yells excitedly. She scares Monkey who was sitting on my lap. "Let's watch it."  
"I'm cool with that" I agree. Pete sits down on the couch next to me. We both lean back and sigh. She lays her head on my shoulder, leaning into me. I almost freak out. Is this romantic? Is this just a friendly thing? Does she like me? Or is she just taking advantage of the fact that my shoulder is the perfect height for her head to rest on? She smells nice. Like good shampoo and cinnamon and warmth. I relax, laying my head on top of hers. Mer starts the show. I can feel Pete laughing at the jokes. I smile. I forgot how funny this show was. I calm down, basking in the moment. Maybe this will be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more to the story but I'm not sure if I should just end it here. Tell me what you think in the comments.


	3. authors note!!!

So I haven't really worked on this in a VERY long time. I'm still having fun with the friends I write about and will prob be updating soon. On a happy note, I'm dating my irl Pete (yay!!!!!). I got asked out via group chat so that may be an update. I most likely won't be updating a lot over the summer but I'll try. See you later, my killjoys

-underneath_the_mikey_skies

edit: my profile pic is a shitty pic of me and my gf (the pic is gross but she's actually gorgeous) so if you wanted to know what we looked like here you go


End file.
